


Temptation + Fumes + Relief + Impulsivity

by Anonymous



Series: Mac + Desi + Zayn [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: And everyone being okay, Fluff, Mission Fic, Multi, Polyamory, This episode made me sad so now it's gonna be less sad, This is where the timeline diverges, nonbinary OC, with fluff and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe you can't save everyone, but you have to try.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Original Character(s), Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen/Original Character(s), Desiree "Desi" Nguyen/Original Character(s)
Series: Mac + Desi + Zayn [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Temptation + Fumes + Relief + Impulsivity

It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, the three of them had been eating Mac ‘n’ Cheese and watching a documentary about otters. Of all their missions, Desi was pretty sure this was the one that annoyed her most, with its timing and scope. 

But it was _personal_ for Riley, and that made it even worse. Desi was sympathetic.

“Riley,” she called, pulling the spaced-out woman back to present. “Any progress?”

Riley swallowed thickly. Zayn put their hands on her shoulders and massaged lightly, and she leaned back into the touch. “There’s nearly a million unique IP addresses to sort through. Kai covered her tracks...really well.”

Desi hated the defeat in her voice. Riley Davis was unstoppable. She just had to remind Riley of that. “Forget all this tech stuff,” she suggested. “Try to hack Kai, the person.”

“What do you mean?” Riley looked even more lost than she had a minute ago.

But Zayn understood the wave Desi was on. “Don’t try to track her like you’re law enforcement. Track her like you’re her friend, someone who knows her. Track her by what she cares about.” They grinned approvingly.

“What do you know about her that they don’t?” Desi finished, and Riley got a faraway look in her eyes that meant that this was working. 

“Pork Buns,” Riley decided. 

“Come again?” Now Desi was the one who was confused, but she kept the smile pasted on her face.

“Pork Buns. She was obsessed with them, she ate them every day.” Already the spark was returning to Riley’s eye, the hopeful fervor. And then she was off, cross-referencing and searching and finally filled with glorious purpose. 

Desi patted Riley on the shoulder, hand brushing where Zayn still held. “Atta girl.”

She had a location in a minute and a half. “You coming?” Riley asked, glancing at Zayn.

They shook their head. “You two don’t need me.”

“I always need you, baby,” Desi teased, earning two eyerolls.

Zayn did crack a smile though. “I’ll be of more use here. Go find your girl. And make damn sure she knows the stakes,” they added. “She’s grey, right? Does this for profit? If she knows four million people are going to die, she might flip sides and help us.”

Desi nodded. “Good thinking,” she praised. “And Riles, we’re gonna need everything you know.”

“Got it.” Riley had a determined set to her jaw and fire in her eyes. She was back in business. 

“Be careful.” Zayn hugged Riley tight, fast, and kissed Desi just as quick. “Go save the world.”

Desi hoped she could manage it; she’d hate to disappoint.

\---

“Angus MacGyver, don’t you fucking dare.”

Zayn was staring at him with a ferocity he’d never had directed at him. It made his stomach drop, like he wasn’t almost thirty. He hadn’t even said anything, but they knew what he was thinking.

And then they took off, sneakers pounding the concrete. He wasn’t sure what they were doing until he followed their figure on the cameras, watching them make their way towards Lasky.

He swore.

“They don’t even have protective gear!” Russ fretted, as if Mac didn’t understand and agree. 

But he knew. He knew they didn’t care. He knew exactly what they were doing, and he knew even if he could have pushed the button on Lasky, there was no way he could do it to Zayn. 

He would let LA burn for them. It scared him, made him wonder if he was just like his father. But he couldn’t change it, even if he wanted to.

Irrationally, his brain informed him that this was precisely the reason the Jedi Order forbade attachments, but he knew what Zayn would say to that: the Jedi Order was fundamentally flawed and their lack of attachment, emotions, and communication was ultimately what led to Darth Vader and the rise of Galactic Authoritarianism. It was a debate he’d had with Zayn awhile back, while Desi ate chips and smiled at them both (she confessed afterwards she’d never seen the movies, which prompted movie night’s first selections). As Zayn’s passionate voice hit that final phrase, “Galactic Authoritarianism,” he’d never wanted to kiss them so badly. 

Now he might never get the chance. At the time, he thought it was because he just associated arguing with falling into bed, thanks to Desi’s contrary spirit, but now he knew. He’d figured it out too late.

The numbers were climbing, getting dangerously close to the city’s demise, but none of the three of them moved towards the button. Not even Russ, who’d lectured him about hard choices for the greater good. Zayn was coughing, but they’d grabbed Lasky and the two of them were running - stumbling - towards the doors. Mac didn’t think they were going to make it.

But the worst part of it all was that he _knew_ Zayn would never forgive him if he chose them over LA. They weren’t asking him for that; they were asking him for the chance to _try_ to save everyone, even if they couldn’t.

He slammed the button.

Zayn would never forgive him if he chose them over LA, but Desi would never forgive him if he didn’t. He lost, no matter what.

The doors were closed, the reaction was happening, and LA was safe. Mac searched the screens, but he couldn’t see Zayn anywhere. He already felt himself shaking, trying to come to terms with the loss, barely feeling Russ’ hand on his shoulder. It was shock, probably.

He heard a broken sound from down the hallway that ripped through his numbness, and he took off running. Zayn was collapsed about a foot and a half from the door, wheezing, unnaturally pale, and Lasky was doubled over in his suit.

Instantly, Mac was on them, dragging Zayn into his arms and holding them as tight as he could manage. Their curls were plastered to their forehead with sweat and they looked like hell, but they smiled at him. 

“Told you I could do it.”

He let out something halfway between a laugh and a sob, choking, and he buried his face in their hair and tried unsuccessfully not to cry.

“S’okay,” they promised. “I’m okay. And I’ll make sure Desi only gets mad at me.” As if that was the biggest concern.

“I pressed the button, though.” He felt the horror, the impossibility of the choice. “I could have killed you.” The words were all muffled by curls, but he knew they could understand.

“But you didn’t. And you saved everybody else.” They reached up to pat his cheek. “You made the right choice.”

And then, because he was stupid and impulsive and still probably riding so much adrenaline, he kissed them. They were so soft, so fragile in his arms, and he just kept holding them tight as he could manage, like that would keep them safe, make everything okay. Like holding their lips in his would keep them from disappearing.

His brain caught up with the rest of him and he was horrified. “I - I’m sorry.” he stammered, pulling back. Oh, god, and now he’d ruined everything -

“Shut up,” Zayn replied, and then they were kissing him, insistent and hungry and wanting and maybe they were on that same adrenaline high.

Russ coughed awkwardly. “Wonderful reunion. But I think it’s about time to wrap things up here; our friends look like they could use some medical care.”

Zayn nodded. “Someone should probably run me over with a geiger counter,” they joked weakly. “I’m gonna be...out for a few days.”

Mac didn’t let them go. He carried them out of the building and to the paramedics, in spite of their (very weak) protests that they could walk there on their own, and he refused to let go of them, even as the paramedic draped a blanket over them and handed them a gatorade.

“So I need to get checked weekly to make sure I didn’t get radiation poisoning,” Zayn explained, like he hadn’t been listening to everything. “I think I’m going to be pretty useless for awhile.”

“I don’t care. I’m just happy you’re okay.” He pulled them in tight again. “God, I was so worried…”

“You realize it’s usually you doing stupid shit, right?” They laughed. “I’m usually the one freaking out because you almost got yourself killed.”

“Well, I’m sorry, because this sucks.”

They laughed again. “Don’t apologize, you’re just going to do it on the next mission. It’s one of the things I love about you, as much as I hate it.” They reached out to cup his cheek. “Everything is fine, Mac.”

It wasn’t, it was so far from fine, but they were at least here in his arms and that’s what mattered.

He ducked everyone’s calls, sent Desi a four word text, and took Zayn home as soon as the paramedics were satisfied. To his house, specifically, which he clarified in a second text to Desi, because he just...needed them there. He needed to see them on his couch, in his kitchen, in his bed. 

But first…

“If the kiss was just adrenaline and didn’t mean anything, I’d understand,” he forced out, not wanting to hold them to something they’d done after just not dying. They sat on the couch and he dug through the cabinets for a first aid kit, but he couldn’t really take his eyes off them.

They tilted their head and looked oddly vulnerable. “Do you want it to be?”

He couldn’t lie to them. “No,” he admitted softly. He turned away and pulled the plastic kit out of the cabinet.

“Cuz it wasn’t.” They took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you, Mac, and I have been since we met, and I liked you even before I knew you. And if you don’t feel the same, please just toss me back in the power plant so the radiation can fry me in peace.”

If Desi were here, she’d call Zayn melodramatic for that; as it was, he was too relieved to do so. “Cool. That’s, uh, that’s great. I’m - It took me awhile to figure it out, but I’ve been in love with you a long time, too.” He exhaled slowly, kneeling at their feet. “You’ve been there for me and you’ve been so much more patient and understanding and supportive than I probably deserve, but also - you’re just...you’re funny, and smart, and - and warm.” It was easier to say these things not looking them in the face, dabbing an alcohol swab over their scraped up knees, damaged by the concrete.

They hissed, but when he looked up at them, they were smiling shyly. “You think you’re bad at this, but it’s honestly really sweet and raw whenever you open your mouth.”

Now it was his turn to blush. “Thanks.” He pressed a large bandage over their worse off right knee - he was pretty sure they fell more heavily on that side - and then two absurdly small bandaids over the smaller scrapes. “I’ll buy you new pants. Since it’s my fault these are ruined.” Though it gave him easy access to their wounds, only needing to pull apart scraps of fabric.

They waved him off. “These pants were gonna die any day now. If it wasn’t this, it would be some other mission.” A mischievous smile crossed their face. “Y’know, you’re pretty on your knees. I can see why Desi likes it.”

His face got even redder, if possible, and he had a couple thoughts he’d managed to avoid until this moment. 

“God, you’re adorable,” they laughed, but then their face turned serious. “Hey, um. Thanks for trusting me, this afternoon.”

He shook his head, guilt seeping back in. “Don’t. If you hadn’t - Lasky wouldn’t be going home to his family. And then when it was you, I couldn’t - I couldn’t push it.”

“But you did,” they pointed out. 

“Yeah, but for a second I was tempted to let a nuclear disaster happen just because I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you.”

They laughed, tucking their fingers under his chin and pulling him up. “Easy there, young Skywalker. This is how Palpatine gets you.” 

They used their fingers to close the last inch between his mouth and theirs, and it was softer this time, a lot less desperate than when he’d thought they’d died. He could feel their fingers curled into his chin, their lips moving soft against his.

“It’s okay,” they promised when they pulled away for air. “I’m okay. There are a million bad things that could have happened, but none of them did. I’m here, in front of you, and you can prove that to yourself however you need. But don’t torture yourself over things that didn’t happen; you’ve got enough on your mind with reality.”

“Stay here tonight?” he asked desperately. “I texted Desi, she knows where you are, I -”

They kissed him to cut him off and nodded. “I want to borrow your pajamas, though.”

He would’ve given them anything they asked for. “Of course. Also, you should eat something, have you eaten anything all day?”

“Have you?” they retorted, raising an eyebrow. 

“Touché. Frozen pizza in twenty minutes,” he decided, grabbing it while they headed off to his bedroom.

He managed to last three and a half minutes with them out of his sight before he started feeling anxious and fidgety. It was embarrassing, but he let it guide him anyway, making his way to sit on his bed and watch them put on one of his shirts.

“Missed me?” they teased. He just nodded. “Cute.”

His phone buzzed in his pocket to let him know Desi would be here for pizza. He looked forward to it, but he was also ready to get screamed at. He deserved it, anyhow.

Mac opened his arms and they folded themself into him. It was like all the times he’d wanted to touch them before were coming out now, especially since Desi wasn’t always the most physically affectionate with him. Though she’d been better since their talk. But Mac wanted to hold them and never ever let go.

When Desi got home, she stormed through the whole house til she made it to the bedroom, snatching Zayn up in her arms and squeezing them so tight. Her mascara had run a bit; Mac wisely chose not to comment.

“I can’t _believe you_.” Mac wasn’t sure whether she was talking to him or to Zayn. “ _Fuck._ ”

“I’m okay,” Zayn said again. “Desi, I’m okay.” They kissed her, long and soft and sweet, and it didn’t ache anymore now that Mac could do it too.

“You almost _died_.” Desi didn’t whine, but this was as close as she ever got. “I almost lost you _again_.”

“Figured it was my turn,” Zayn joked, which got a choked sob from Desi and one more bone-crushing squeeze. “I’m okay, and Lasky’s okay, and LA is okay.”

“You almost left me alone with him,” Desi accused, jutting her chin at Mac.

“Hey!” he protested.

“We would’ve killed each other by the end of the week.” It was a bit of an exaggeration, but he still couldn’t deny things were smoother with Zayn around.

The oven went off. The three of them ate pizza on the couch, with Zayn smushed between Mac and Desi, and Mac tried to think about the best way to explain that he’d kissed Zayn and hopefully not get screamed at. He’d been surprisingly and pleasantly not screamed at so far.

But she beat him to it. “So Taylor told me you two figured your shit out,” she teased. “About damn time.”

“You knew?”

She laughed. “Mac, you are not subtle. You constantly look like a lovesick puppy and you have for months.”

He flushed and hid his embarrassment behind pizza.

Zayn shrugged. “I didn’t know.”

“You’re oblivious as hell.” Desi shook her head. “I didn’t want to interfere, but I’m glad I get to watch you two be openly cute now. My two very adorable, very awkward nerds,” she teased, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s cheek and leaning across to give one to Mac.

They finished the pizza and laughed and it was almost normal, but Zayn yawned and asked, “Now what?”

Desi and Mac glanced at each other. He was really trying the whole ‘open communication’ thing, no matter how embarrassed it made him feel, so he took a deep breath and offered, “I just want to kiss you until I stop worrying you’ll disappear.” He stood up, helping Zayn and Desi.

Desi nodded. “Agreed. And also I’m never letting you two out of my sight again, just so you know.” The three of them headed over to the bedroom for optimum cuddle location.

Zayn grinned. “Kisses and constant attention? I don’t think I can complain about that.” 

And then Mac kissed them, because he could, and Desi kissed them, and it continued until they all fell asleep tangled up together. They let sleep ease their anxieties and for once, they all had good dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's where I start moving things around because James MacGyver being dead in this timeline means some changes are necessary. This happened before they got kidnapped by CODEX because I said so and it makes sense. Also they need time to be cute and loving before thing _really_ fall apart.  
> Thus concludes our second arc, with the three of them as happy and loving and stable as possible in a life like this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
